


A Brisk Winter

by TheGreenBeacon



Category: Avengers Infinity War (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Doctor Strange - Freeform, Fluff, Reader Insert, Stephen Strange - Freeform, cabin in the woods, cute couple, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenBeacon/pseuds/TheGreenBeacon
Summary: Stephen warms you up.





	A Brisk Winter

Pairing: Doctor Strange x Reader  
Word Count:  
Warnings: SNOWY DAY FLUFF  
Spoilers: None

 

You shivered in the cold air of the cabin. The Avengers had decided that this was as good as a time as any to take a little road trip- in the middle of winter, you might add. You were in the woods of Canada, and Tony thought it would be funny to pair everyone up for "body heat" purposes. God knows why he paired you up with Stephen. 

 

Blowing warm air into your hands, you shivered again. The air from the outside was blowing into the windows in the cabin, and the fireplace wasn't even on. Normally, you would have used your powers to put some fire on, but your hands were so cold, you couldn't even manage a spark. Instead, you coped by curling up into a ball and trying to conserve body heat. And when the cabin door opened, you hissed at the intrusion of cold air. 

 

"Are you cold?" Stephen laughed, seeing your pitiful frame. You stuck your tongue out in response and curled in close to yourself. "Why didn't you start a fire?" 

 

"Becuase it's too cold, stupid. If I can't even get warm, why would I be able to light a fire?" Stephen shrugged. "You look nice and warm, though." You stated jealously. Stephen fought back a smirk, then walked over to you. 

 

"Do you want something?" You nodded, and he took off his cape. Placing it around your shoulders, he attempted to rub some warmth back into you. Muttering out a quiet thank you, you wrapped it around your body. Stephen sat next to you, offering his own heat to help you. Eventually, your hands warmed up enough for you to start the fire, and you sighed when the warmth hit you. Stephen leaned into you, his arm wrapping around your torso. Another moment passed, and you felt the cape squeeze around your body. Stephen chuckled. 

 

"I think it likes you." 

 

"How can you tell?" You asked, looking up at him. His powder blue eyes stared back at you, a slight twinkle in them. 

 

"Well," he started, pulling you in closer, "it never willingly stays on someone it hasn't chosen. Also, it happens to like things I like." You blushed, looking away. "Also, to people I like." 

 

"You like me, Stephen?" He scoffed. 

 

"Do you think it was a mistake that Stark paired us together? He's been telling me to make a move for the longest time- I just wanted to wait until you seemed like you were ready." He started to rub circles on your shoulder. "Are you ready?" He asked, almost timidly. 

 

"Stephen Strange, you have a weird way of flirting, but it works." You laughed, shaking your head. A smile graced it's way on to his face. 

 

'I'm glad it works. Can I...May I kiss you now?" You nodded, pressing your grinning lips near his. 

 

"Yes, you may kiss me." 

 

\- 

 

BONUS

Tony watched from outside the cabin, pumping his fist in the air. 

 

"I did it! Now I am officially the team matchmaker!" 

 

A portal opened above Tony, and a clump of snow fell out, completely covering him. From inside the cabin, a satisfied Stephen lay with you in his arms, a sling ring on his fingers.


End file.
